The Songs Of Love
by thezscary
Summary: Maura is dead and no one knows who did it, Tiffany and Jane are blaming each other, Angela can't decide what to do with Jane's behavior, frost and korsak are confused, the body and the murder weapon are nowhere to be found, but wait wasn't Jane and Tiffany both there when maura got killed, how did the body disappear without any one of them knowing what happens,
1. I Hate Everything About You

Hello readers, long time no see, if you all saw my author's note, then you all would know that this is the sequel to ''the signs of love'', this story is called ''the songs of love'', every chapter is a song title and I will put a certain number of lyrics in quotations marks before I start the story, the lyrics will be written in capital letters, while the story will be written in lowercase/capital letters, here we go.

''EVERYTIME WE LIE AWAKE, AFTER EVERY HIT WE TAKE, EVERY FEELING THAT I GET, BUT I HAVEN'T MISSED YOU YET, EVERY ROOMMATE GETS AWAKE, BY EVERY SLIENT SCREAM WE MAKE''

Jane's pov

Well if you haven't guessed where I am or what happened after the shooting, then I'll fill you in, me and Tiffany got arrested for first degree murder, but they don't know which one of us did it, so we had to actually go to jail until they figure this out, I hate this room, it makes me feel uncomfortable, your thinking why since I've been in here many of times, but now I'm the suspect and it sucks, Tiffany did this not me,

''Jane''

I look up and see a attractive women looking at me, I look at her name tag ''Isabella Francisco'', she must be new, how did I miss her, oh right trying to get Maura all to myself,

''are you okay, do you need some water'' her kindhearted voice says to me,

''nah I'm fine, let's get with the questions''

''alright, but we must hurry''

''why''

''I have another person to talk to''

''who''

''Tiffany summers''

''really, cause she's involved with this case''

''I know, they told me to talk to both of you because, frost and korsak weren't allowed to since they know you both''

''okay let's get started''

''so how close are you to the victim''

''I'm her I guess you can say ex girlfriend''

''oh so your gay'' she says almost sounding disgusted

''yeah so is Tiffany''

''what about the victim''

''I don't know, she's dated both me and Tiffany'

''don't you think it's wrong to like girls''

''what do you mean''

''I'm a homophobic''

My mind went blank, I knew it at first but I would have never thought of it to be true,

''if your freaked out then you don't have to question me''

''no I do want to question you, but I don't like the idea that I'm talking to someone who could be staring at my tits or my ass when I stand'' she covers up her cleavage

''look bitch, your not even that hot'' I lied she's smoking but not into that

'' fine then, questions about the case and nothing else''

''fine''

''okay so, what happened between you and the victim''

''well we were in my car and we were trying to find Tiffany''

''why and don't tell me it has anything to do with a threesome''

''no bitch, Tiffany was trying to kill me''

''why''

''because I stole Maura from her''

''was Maura happy to be away from Tiffany''

''well I don't know''

''was she happy with you''

''yeah she kissed me even thought she should be mad at me''

I saw Isabella look away from me, I knew she had a disgusted look on her face

''why should she be mad at you''

''because I tried to kill her''

''wait I thought you loved her''

''I do love her''

''then why did you try to kill her''

''I was trying to kill tiffany, but Maura was just driving my patience''

''what is the relationship between you and the other suspect''

''who Tiffany'' she nodded, ''well me and Tiffany were best friends, but until she took Maura away from me''

''are you in love with Tiffany''

''no way''

''have you had any other girlfriends but Maura'' I could tell she was uncomfortable because she kept shifting in her seat, good god can't this women calm down for one second,

''yeah Monica smith''

Isabella turned away from me and when she turned back she gave me a look that almost seemed scared

''are you okay'' I take her hand and she snatches it away

''don't touch me you faggot''

My mind went blank again, before I knew it she was on the floor and I was on top of her,

''what did you say'' I growl at her

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it'' she was in tears

Wait..what, why is she in tears, I pick her up from the floor

''Monica smith is a sadistic psycho path''

''how do you know her''

''two years ago I got a call from a Kelly Newman, that she just got raped by a Monica smith''

''wait is Kelly a bartender''

''yeah you know her''

''she dated my friend Tiffany''

''anyways I brought in Monica and she kept swatting the questions back to me like when I asked why did she rape Kelly she asked my why did she rape Kelly, she was smiling the whole fucking time''

''she's gay you know''

''I know and she tried to lower me in, she didn't have to do much thought''

''what do you mean''

''I had a girlfriend''

Wait this woman is gay and she's homophobic

''I thought you were a homophobic''

''I'm not, but after meeting her I became one, she tried to touch me in weird ways''

''did she try to rape you''

''no, but she almost came close to''

''how did she make you homophobic''

''she threatened to kill my girlfriend if I don't give her my pussy''

''woah tmi''

''sorry, I'm sorry for what I said''

''it's fine''

''here''

''what's this''

''it your jail cell number''

''what''

''I can't let you leave''

''fine'' I stood up and left the room, I passed Tiffany who gave me a seductive smile, that bitch

I hope you all liked the first chapter and I'm sorry for using that offensive word, next up Tiffany's side of the story, review.


	2. Pain

Hello readers, I hope you all liked my first chapter of my sequel, Isabella will be a huge part of this story, this chapter is about Tiffany's part of the murder, and this time, Isabella's reaction to Tiffany is different to her reaction to Jane, here's what to expect:

.Tiffany will provide her side of the murder

.Isabella makes a shocking discovery

''PAIN WIHTOUT LOVE, PAIN I CAN'T GET ENOUGH, PAIN I LIKE IT ROUGH, CAUSE I RATHER FEEL PAIN THAN NOTHING AT ALL''

Isabella's pov

Well that was fucking creepy, that Jane girl was really hot, but of course I'm loyal to my girlfriend, I felt so dirty for pretending that I was a homophobic, I feel even more dirty for calling Jane the f word when I am one myself, when I looked up I saw a attractive blond in the doorway, I guess this must be Tiffany,

''hi Tiffany, please come in''

''thanks'' she sat down in the chair that Jane vacant

''so Tiffany what's your relationship with Maura''

''were dating''

''but Jane told me you guys kinda broke up''

''well we did since Maura was in love with Jane''

''was Maura abusive''

''no way, she's as sweet as pie, Jane is the abusive one''

''how is she abusive''

''Jane raped Maura''

''you saw it happen''

''no, but when I walked in Maura's shirt was off and she had a mark on her neck''

''what's your relationship with Jane''

''we used to be friends, but then she tried to steal Maura away from me''

''Jane said it was the other way around''

''she's a liar think about it, why would Maura be with someone who abused her''

''who knows, can you take your shirt off for a minute''

''why''

''Jane said that you had a bruise on your stomach''

''alright'' Tiffany took off her shirt and when I saw that bruise, I thought that it looked way to damaged for a person to be able to do it, but when she said a person did do it, I felt bad for her,

''was it Jane''

''no, it was Kelly, we had sex and she was too rough''

I blushed, but then it hit me, something she said,

''Kelly Newman''

''yeah why''

''she got raped''

''what by who, when''

''two years ago and by Monica smith''

''uh I hate that bitch''

''you know Monica''

''we dated, well not really, I raped her''

I didn't know what to do, I had to arrest her, but unless the victim reports it, then I can't do anything, then I realized where I knew Tiffany from

''did you know a autumn powers''

''uh I guess''

''you do know her, don't lie to me''

''alright, I do, Monica told me about this chick who she wanted to bang and said how the chick's girlfriend was a bitch who wouldn't give her some pussy''

''that bitch was me''

''what, I'm sorry''

''I haven't seen autumn in two years I miss her'' I was on the urge of tears but I held it in for Tiffany's sake,

''can we move on''

''sure sorry''

''okay so me and Jane were fighting over Maura and then I was about to shoot Jane, she was going to do the same, when we both closed our eyes, we opened our eyes when a bullet hit a rock and the other hit Maura, Jane started to yell at me in Italian, saying something like 'blonds freak with the wrong people' , I told her to calm down, but she got more mad''

''where did the body go''

''I don't know''

''did you and Jane leave the scene''

''yeah''

''where did you guys go''

''to the dirty robber''

''what about the guns''

''we threw them in the water''

''where is it''

''you know the lake near 35st''

''that's where you threw them''

''yeah''

''you know, Jane wasn't so open to telling me these things''

''she did it, so why would she tell you anything''

''I heard that your gay''

''yeah I am, got a problem'' she gave me a scowl

''no, I'm gay too''

''autumn is a girl''

''yeah haven't you noticed''

''not really, how do you know Kelly''

''I told you Monica raped her''

''why''

''I'm guessing because you raped her and she wanted revenge''

''I didn't know Kelly back then''

''oh well that's weird''

''you know I also had another count of rape, 3 counts of assault, and 1 count of robbery''

''who did you rape''

''the victim''

''Maura''

''yeah, I raped her a couple weeks after Jane and Maura went back to Boston''

''why did you rape her'' I kept thinking about how many rapes I've heard about today

''I was mad at her for not telling me the truth about her love for Jane''

''did you rape Jane''

''no why would I''

''I don't know, but you could leave now''

''alright'' she got up and I grabbed her hand

''wait, can I get your number'' I said blushing

''sure'' she gave me her number and winked at me, as soon as she left, I squealed, I have a girlfriend but Tiffany is so hot and she understands me, I think I might have a crush on her, Jane was hot, but Tiffany opened up to me, I grabbed my bags and walked out of the station, that's when I bumped into the one person I didn't want to see again,

Monica Smith

''Monica what are you doing here in Boston, I thought you were in Arizona''

''it's too hot over there''

''well bye''

''wait Isabella, don't you miss me''

''no, I like someone else''

''who autumn''

''no''

''Tiffany''

''That's none of your business''

''it is huh, well she's not good enough for you''

''what why''

''I have to go'' she walked past me and into the station

I walked to my car and drove home, once I got there I laid in my bed and thought about a certain blond

alright readers please review, see you soon.


	3. Love The Way You Lie

Hello readers, last chapter was hard to write but I followed through, this chapter is interesting because it's written in Monica's point of view, here's what to expect:

.we will see Monica's point of view

.there are some flashbacks

That's what to expect.

''JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS, JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE, I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE''

Monica's pov

I can't believe I saw that bitch again, Isabella Francisco ruined my life, she didn't do much when Kelly raped me, when I found out about this whole Jane-Maura-Tiffany thing, I knew I had to come to town to support Jane, even though I abused her, I still love her, i remember the first time we met,

Flashback:

I was walking down the halls of wish more high, swaggering in my cheerleading uniform, it's been two weeks since the start of freshman year, and I got on the squad the first day of the second week, I knew I ruled the school, but when she came to the school, I lost all control, long black hair and a athletic body, there was Jane Rizzoli, I kinda had a feeling about her that I didn't for any other girls, don't get me wrong I am gay and I've bang chicks before, but I have never been in a serious relationship, I felt a body collide with mine, I turned around and saw Jane,

''I am so sorry''

''it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going''

''I'm Jane''

''I'm Monica'' I shook her hand and looked at her face, she looked like she wanted to punch me or something, but she didn't do anything,

''your kinda cute'' she whispered

''I know, I'm head cheerleader, your kinda cute too'' I looked her over, she looked like the tomboy type of girl and I find those types hot,

''I gotta go, but I'll see you around''

''yeah you will'' I walked away and thought about how I'm going to get Jane Rizzoli

]end of flashback]

I knew I was going to get with Jane from the beginning, but I had to make sure she wasn't taken, I saw that Maura Isles staring at her, but it was nothing to worry about, when I heard that Maura died, I felt weird, I had a theory about who did it, but I thought I was wrong, the reason I was at the station is because I wanted to see Jane to protect her,

''hey Jane'' I said walking up to her cell

''the fuck you want''

''I'm supporting you''

''why''

''because I still care about you''

''that's kinda sweet, but I don't trust you''

''you don't have to, but let me be there for you''

[flashback]

It was two weeks after sophomore year started and I am kinda sad that I dumped Jane, but she didn't listen to me, I noticed she started to spend more time with Tiffany Summers, my fellow cheerleading mate, Maura isles started to back off from Jane,

Finally!

I walked straight into Maura,

''hey Maura, your looking cute today''

''oh thanks Monica'' she said nervously, me and my fellow cheerleaders always bullied Maura because she was such a nerd and personally for me [and maybe Tiffany] because she was staring at Jane too much, but today I plan on changing all of that,

''can I walk you to class'' I say

''um sure why not''

I grabbed her hand which was really soft and led her to science class which we both share together and I took my seat and she took her's which I note is right behind Jane's, but Maura didn't stare at Jane like I though she would instead she looked straight at her book,

What happened to Maura,

After class I followed Maura to her locker, when she turned around, she bumped right into me,

''Monica I'm so sorry again'' she added with a nervous laugh,

''why are you so nervous'' I knew why but I needed her to say it,

''because you are one of my enemies''

''I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just wondering why you haven't been staring at Jane as much as you did''

''you two were dating and I though it would be dumb of me to keep staring at her plus Tiffany said if I kept staring then she would make sure I would never be able to stare at Jane again''

''what does Tiffany have to do with anything''

''I think her and Jane are together now''

I had to agree with her, I mean Jane and Tiffany have been spending more time together lately,

''I know you agree with me'' Maura said

''how did you know''

''Jane and Tiffany have been spending more time together''

''listen your awesome and I'm sorry I've bullied you along with the other cheerleaders but I think we better find out what's going on with them together''

[end of flashback]

''so are you okay enough to let me support you'''

''yeah I'll let you support me''

I walked out of the police station feeling satisfied, when I saw Isabella walking towards me,

''what the hell are you doing back here'' I say to her

''I'm working on the case''

I knew which case she was talking about

''the Tiffany-Maura-Jane case''

''yes and why are you here''

''to visit Jane''

''she hates you''

''yeah but I'm going to be her lawyer''

''what you have to be over 21 and have a license to be a lawyer''

''I'm 23 and I do have a license'' I pulled out my license

''fuck it's real, fine you're her lawyer''

''I bet Tiffany doesn't have one'' I said walking around her and away from the station to my car,

''oh she has one'' she yells back at me before walking into the station.

Next chapter will be shocking, please review.


	4. Dead And Gone

Hello readers, I hope last chapter answered some questions about Monica, this chapter will be a little more confusing because of the point of view, here's what to expect:

.a certain someone comes back

.almost everyone will be in this chapter [minus frost and korsak]

That's what to expect

''I'VE BEEN TRAVELING ON THIS ROAD TOO LONG, JUST TRYING FIND MY WAY BACK HOME, THE OLD ME'S DEAD AND GONE, DEAD AND GONE''

Maura's pov

My head was hurting like a motherfucker, the last thing I remembered was getting shot, when I opened my eyes I realized I was laying on a medical table in the medical room, some woman was standing over me when I looked at her name tag it said ''Isabella Francisco'', she was tall, slim, and pretty,

''hi Maura, I'm Isabella, I'm working on a case that involves you''

''what case''

''on who shot you''

''any suspects''

''Jane Rizzoli and Tiffany Summers''

''what no way'' I did remember being with Jane and Tiffany, but I don't think any of them shot me,

''well I questioned Jane and Tiffany, Jane didn't give me much information, but Tiffany told me that she and Jane threw their weapons in a lake and…

''that's true''

''how do you know''

''Jane and Tiffany dragged my body to the lake and threw me in there, when I woke up I saw a weapon in the lake next to me''

''wait only one weapon''

''yeah, it looked like Jane's gun''

I could tell Isabella was thinking because her face scrunched up,

''do you have the gun''

''yeah'' I removed the gun from my pillow, '' I grabbed it when I woke up''

''thanks Maura''

''your welcome, can I leave''

''no for two reasons, one the doctors need to give you stitches and two where are you going to go''

''I know a friend who will help me out''

''you can't live with frost or korsak''

''not them, Monica Smith''

Isabella looked away, when she looked back she looked confused,

''you know her''

''no she's a friend of Jane's''

''fine, but you can't leave yet''

''alright'' she finally left and I fell back on my bed,

''hey''

When I turned to the door, I saw Monica Smith in the doorway,

''hey, why are you here''

''Isabella called me, even though I was already here''

''I want to live with you, even though I don't know you''

''you do know me, we've known each other since high school''

''I don't remember you''

''why not''

Flashback

I remember it like it was yesterday, I wanted to forget the incident, I was walking home from school, when I got grabbed from behind and thrown into the garbage can, when I looked up I saw Tiffany and Monica's faces,

''bitch I thought we told you to stay away from Jane'' Tiffany said

''me and you had a little talk, but you didn't listen'' Monica says to me

''I stayed away from her''

''no you didn't and you have to pay'' Monica took out a electric shocker,

''what are you going to do''

''shock you'' Monica flips the switch, I try to run but Tiffany grabs me and holds me down

''stay put'' she whispers to me with hurt in her voice, Monica puts the electric weapon near my head and the last thing I knew, I felt buzzed,

''yeah Bitch'' Monica said and high-fived Tiffany, they walked away, two minutes later I woke up, I knew what I had to do,

[ end of flashback]

''I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that, you got shock therapy in order to forget''

''yeah but my brain erased everything I knew about you and Tiffany''

''Tiffany did the same''

''what why'' that's why Tiffany didn't know me

''she felt remorse for what she did''

''you should go''

''Tiffany wants to see you''

''alright'' when Monica left, Tiffany came inside

''hey'' she said softly

''hey, I found your gun''

''where is it''

''I gave it to Isabella''

''where did you find it''

''in the lake''

''Thanks''

''yeah, why did you get shock therapy''

''because I felt bad for what I did''

''you didn't do much''

''yeah but I didn't stop it either''

''is Jane here''

''yeah, but Angela wants to see you first''

I was kinda mad, I wanted to see Jane first,

''alright''

As soon as Tiffany left, Angela came in

''hey Maura''

''hey Angela''

''look Jane didn't do this''

''yeah she did, I found Tiffany's gun in the lake and not Jane's, did Jane take her gun back''

''no she didn't''

''can I see Jane''

''no she's not here''

''Tiffany told me she is''

''she's not'' Angela said sounding annoyed

''why did Tiffany lie to me''

''she didn't Jane is in the car''

''why can't I see her''

''because she's dangerous''

''no she's not''

''YES SHE IS'' Angela yelled and banged her fist on the table next to me

''miss you need to leave''

I looked behind Angela and saw Isabella standing in the doorway,

''fine I'll leave, but know this Jane will never love you, you dumb BITCH'' Isabella dragged her out of the room,

''who the fuck was that''

''Angela Rizzoli''

''Jane's sister''

''no Jane's mom''

''what did you do''

''nothing she's crazy''

''alright well Jane wants to see you, she snuck up here''

''bring her in''

When Isabella left, Jane entered

''Maura''

''Jane''

''I didn't do this''

''then where is your gun''

''I threw it in a different lake''

''why''

''because if me and Tiffany's guns were in the same lake, then the police would think that we were working together''

''that makes sense''

''look I gotta go''

''your mom is pissed at me''

''yeah I know, she told me that you did this to yourself''

''what''

''she's mad because you told her, frost, and korsak to leave you alone with me and Tiffany''

''I didn't know I was going to get shot''

''me and Tiffany were armed Maura''

After that she left the room

wow, please review.


	5. Love Me Dead

Hello readers, sorry it's been long but I had to find the lyrics for my song and the end of school is almost here, so I had a lot to do, but here's what to expect:

.this is Tiffany's pov

.Kelly will return

That's what to expect.

''YOU'RE A FAITH HEALER ON TV, YOUR ON OFFICE PARK WITHOUT ANY TRESS, CORPORATE AND COLD GUSHING FOR GOD- LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SUCK SO PASSIONATLEY, YOUR A PARASITICE, PSYCH, FLITHY CREATURE FINGER BANGING MY HEART, YOU CALL ME UP DRUNK, DOES THE FUN EVER START, YOUR HIDEOUS AND SEXY''

Tiffany's pov

I'm lucky that Maura found my gun, if she didn't then I would still be a suspect, I wanted to go see Isabella to see if she had the gun to make sure if it was really mine, but first I had to do something,

I got in my car and drove to my house to look for my phone, I didn't have it because when I heard that Maura was alive, I left the house in a rush,

As soon as I came home, I noticed that my door was unlocked and that my bedroom was ransacked,

''hello is anyone in here''

When I turned around, there was a hooded figure standing in front of me, their head was down so she couldn't see who it was,

''oh shit, you scared me, who are you''

When the hooded figure turned back around and tried to leave, I tackled them to the floor, they switched places and now they were on top of me, they were wearing a ski mask, by the eyes I could tell who it was,

''Kelly Newman, we meet again'' I removed the mask and their was Kelly,

'' hi, I bet you didn't expect to see me here''

''not really, why are you here''

''I heard about Maura's death and I wanted to see for myself''

''well Maura is alive''

''oh, I should get going'' when Kelly started to walk away, I grabbed her arm

''why did you ransack my room''

Kelly must have been shocked because when she turned around, she looked startled

''I got a call saying you had evidence in your room that connects with Maura's death''

''who called you''

''I don't know''

''your lying''

''it was a woman but I don't know her voice''

''was the voice sexy or was it deep''

''it was sweet and gentle''

''did you get her name''

''no, she just said that you have something to do with it''

''I don't, I can prove it''

''how''

''I was heading to the police station, we could talk to the woman that's in charge'' I said and grabbed Kelly's hand out the door.

When me and Kelly made it to the police station, I saw Isabella talking to…..

Oh no why is she here?

I may have gotten shock therapy, but how could I forget those grayish blue eyes and slim figure and long black hair, it was none other than Monica Smith,

''hey well if it isn't Tiffany and oh hello Kelly Newman'' she said the last part disgusted

''what the fuck are you doing here'' Kelly says

''I'm Jane's lawyer''

''why I thought you abused her''

''even though I did abuse her, I still care for her''

''did you call Kelly'' I said bluntly

''I never called her''

''she didn't call me'' Kelly said turning to me

''what are you three talking about'' Isabella said, I didn't even see her there

''I got a call from a woman and she said that Tiffany had something to do with the murder and said that the weapon was hidden in Tiffany's house, so I broke in and ransacked it''

''did you take anything''

''I didn't find nothing''

''did you know who it was''

''no I never heard the voice in my life''

''was it a older or younger woman''

''older woman like in her 30's or 40's''

''did it sound familiar''

''no, well it sounded like Maura but a older version''

''I think I know who it is'' I said

Flashback

''Maura calm the fuck down''

''NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN''

''I'm not mad at you''

''you should be, I'm the daughter of a mobster and my mother who I didn't know until now killed your father''

''okay maybe I'm pissed, but you should give her a chance to explain''

''fine, but can you come with me''

''sure''

It was two months after junior year ended and her and Maura were getting closer, even though she attacked her along with Monica two weeks before, Maura forgave her and Monica stopped talking to her, she didn't care about it thought, her and Maura were watching a movie and then she started to cry, I held her and she told me about her dad and then her mom, I was mad because when she told me the name, I told her that was the same person who killed my dad and now were here,

'' I can't believe she killed Raymond''

''well do you want to know how it happened''

''of course I do''

''well my dad had lung cancer and hope was assigned to help him, when she did the operation, my dad's heartbeat stopped and hope was fucking glaring and I wanted to beat her up, later I found out she added chemicals in his lungs''

''I feel bad for him''

''don't it's hope's fault''

End of flashback

''who do you think it is'' Kelly says waving a hand in front of my face

''hope isles''

''that bitch'' Monica mutters under her breath

''you know her''

''what no''

''stop lying, how do you know her''

''I told her that I thought that you were hiding something''

''why did you do that''

''because I wanted Jane to win the case''

''because you know that she did it''

''whatever I'm out of here''

''what are we going to do''

''I don't know''

What were Isabella and Monica talking about?

Review.


End file.
